Friendship
by prxmroses
Summary: It's BTS Fic. Jimin/Taehyung VMin for Chapter 1. Kau dan aku saling mencoba untuk menggambarkan opini nyata dari persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. RnR please?


**Friendship** (c) **namseokbae  
[ au ; drama ; jimin/taehyung ; friendship and family inside ]  
.**

 **Vmin for Chapter 1! Be happy for their friendship.**

.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Kala pertama bagi seorang Park Jimin, mendengar sebuah suara tipe _husky_ dan _bass_ yang bercampur menjadi satu. Jimin yang saat itu tengah membaringkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja dengan keadaan mata yang setengah tertutup segera bangkit, ia menajamkan pandangannya dan memaksa retinanya untuk kembali bekerja dengan baik.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap, surai rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat disertai polesan blonde pada beberapa helainya. Garis rahangnya tampak tegas, disertai dengan bibir berisi miliknya yang berwarna kemerahan. Jimin tak yakin ia tampak asing baginya, pada dasarnya Jimin hanya merasa, bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria tersebut.

Pikirannya perlahan berputar dengan keras, jatuh pada masa lalunya, mencoba memaksa memori otaknya guna mengingat siapa pria yang baru saja mengakui namanya sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung. Jimin mencoba, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya. Tepatnya, pria yang kini berdiri didepan kelas tersebut pernah bertemu dengannya sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu, pada minimarket, ketika keduanya tak sengaja saling menabrak satu sama lain.

Jimin yakin pria tersebut merasakan hal yang sama dengannya –merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya– karena pada dasarnya ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tersebut ketika menangkap basah Jimin yang tengah menatapinya lemat-lemat telah menggambarkan segalanya. Taehyung –nama pria tersebut– juga menyadari bahwa keduanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebuah insiden kecil yang terjadi tak lebih dari setengah detik itu membawa keduanya pada sebuah garis dimana tali persahabatan terikat dengan erat.

.

Pada kala itu Jimin mengakui dirinya tak lebih dari seorang anak hiperaktif yang senang bergulir kesana-kemari mau itu disaat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung atau tidak. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk setidaknya sekali saja tidak membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan pita suaranya tak bekerja, menghasilkan suara jenis melengking miliknya yang terdengar familiar bagi banyak orang. Terlebih orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dan pada disaat yang tak diduga-duga sosok seorang Kim Taehyung datang dan menambah daftar orang-orang terdekatnya. Walau keduanya hanya membutuhkan dua menit dalam hidup untuk berkenalan satu sama lain dan berbasa-basi kecil, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah keduanya yang terlihat seperti sepasang kembar siam, selalu bersama dan menempel satu sama lain tanpa ada jarak diantara keduanya. Jimin dan Taehyung merasa, bahwa keduanya klop dan cocok dalam segala hal, apapun itu yang membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat dalam setiap harinya.

Menurut Jimin, Taehyung adalah sosok yang berbeda dari semua orang. Jimin memanggil pria tersebut 4D Kim atas keanehan yang ia miliki, dan tampaknya Taehyung tak keberatan dengan nama panggilan tersebut, ia bahkan merasa sangat bangga dengan itu semua. Taehyung merupakan tipikal orang yang mudah memancing tawa dengan segala leluconnya, lelucon yang ia lakukan bukan sebuah lelucon pada umumnya, segala keanehannya merupakan awal mula dari lelucon konyolnya. Dan Jimin menyukai hal tersebut.

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang malu-malu mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang pemuda yang berasal dari kalangan tak mampu. Ketika orang-orang kini sibuk menunjukkan pada dunia segala benda miliknya yang terbuat dari berlian, emas dan segala hal yang membuatnya terhitung mahal, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ketika ia dan juga Jimin serta teman sekelasnya yang lain mendapatkan tugas untuk menuliskan sejarah keluarganya, Taehyung saat itu dengan percaya dirinya maju ke depan sebagai orang pertama yang mempresentasikan tugasnya, dan dengan percaya dirinya pula, ia berucap bahwa ia maupun keluarganya berasal dari kalangan tak mampu dimana ketika ia ingin membeli sesuatu ia perlu mengumpulkan uang secara mati-matian terlebih dahulu, sebuah kalimat yang masih dengan setianya terngiang-ngiang di otak Jimin.

Taehyung seseorang yang rendah hati, ia tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang. Semuanya ia perlakukan sama, dengan hati-hati berharap setiap hal yang ia lakukan tak akan menyakiti perasaan mereka. Walau sekalipun Jimin merupakan orang yang terdekat dengannya, walau sekalipun ia mengklarifikasi hubungan persahabatannya dengan Jimin didepan semua orang dengan merangkul pria tersebut sembari tertawa bersama, namun ketika Taehyung berinteraksi dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, ia memperlakukan orang tersebut sebagaimana ia memperlakukan Jimin. Dengan sangat baik, dan juga penuh senyum serta tawa.

Jimin mengakui, ia belajar banyak dari Taehyung. Karena pria tersebut memberi tahunya, bahwa segala yang berada didunia ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting untuk dimiliki. Kerendahan hati, bakat maupun kecerdasan, serta cinta adalah tiga hal utama yang menjadi kunci gambaran masa depan seseorang. Walaupun Taehyung menjelaskan setiap detail dari ucapannya dengan aneh dan tak cukup jelas karena ia sendiri sibuk menyelipkan candaan kecil, namun Jimin mengerti penuh maksud Taehyung.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Jimin semakin tidak mempercayai dirinya bahwa ia dapat berteman dengan sosok berhati malaikat yang terbungkus oleh tubuh hiperaktif serta talkativenya seperti Taehyung, benar, Taehyung memang memiliki hati yang putih seperti malaikat. Jimin ingat, saat itu Taehyung pernah mengadu padanya bahwa pria tersebut tengah menabung dan menyisihkan sebagian uang sakunya untuk membeli edisi terbaru dari komik _one piece_ , komik favorite Taehyung. Jimin tampak memberikan apresiasi kecil-kecilan atas usaha Taehyung dengan sesekali mentraktir pria tersebut sehingga ia tak perlu membuang uangnya dan dapat menabungnya, karena pada pasalnya Jimin sadar, ia harus bersyukur karena kehidupannya tak sesulit kehidupan Taehyung. Ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang ia inginkan selepas memberi tahu orang tuanya, sedangkan Taehyung tidak. Namun Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung. Ketika akhirnya hari yang telah dinanti-nantinya datang, hari dimana ia dapat membeli komik _one piece_ edisi terbaru, Taehyung bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta ibunya membelikan komik yang sama dengan komik incaran Taehyung selepas ia dan Jimin kembali dari toko buku, dan kala itu, komik yang telah ditukar oleh Taehyung dengan uangnya ia berikan pada anak tersebut, tanpa meminta bayaran sepersenpun dari sang ibu.

Jimin sempat memarahi Taehyung dan berkali-kali mengatakannya bodoh karena komik yang baru saja ia dapatkan setelah kerja kerasnya menyisihkan sebagian uang sakunya ia berikan secara percuma-cuma pada seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tak keduanya kenal, dan otomatis tak memiliki hubungan sedarah dengan Jimin maupun Taehyung. Tapi reaksi yang Taehyung keluarkan kala itu sangat berbeda dari ekspetasi Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum, lalu dengan kalem menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Itu tidak percuma-cuma, anak kecil itu sudah membayar komikku dengan senyumnya. Tak masalah bagiku untuk kehilangan segala hal yang aku memiliki, asalkan jangan kehilangan senyuman orang-orang disekitarku."

Kembali, saat itu Jimin mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran kecil secara tidak langsung dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Kebaikan hatinya serta kerendahan hatinya adalah hal utama yang membuat Jimin merasa bangga memiliki seorang sahabat sepertinya.

.

Jimin tak pernah merasa seperti ini, ia kalut termakan emosi melihat Taehyung yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi korban pembullyan kakak kelas mereka. Sudah beberapa kali Jimin menangkap salah satu kakak kelas mereka menumpahkan jus tomatnya pada tubuh Taehyung, membuat pria tersebut harus melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet hanya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jimin tak dapat tinggal diam, walau berniat untuk menghajar kakak kelasnya tersebut, fokus Jimin kala itu hanya tertuju pada Taehyung, dan lantas ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Taehyung menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Jimin telah melangkahkan kakinya pada toilet, ketika kedua belah matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sibuk mencuci rambutnya pada wastafel, Jimin segera mendekati pria tersebut dan menepuk bahunya. Taehyung tahu tepukkan yang menghampiri bahunya adalah ulah Jimin, bahkan tanpa perlu menolehkan kepalanya sejenak atau menatap cermin yang menampilkan refleksi tubuhnya dan Jimin yang berada disampingnya. Bahunya seakan merasa familiar dengan tangan Jimin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari celah bibir Jimin.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Kau lihat aku, apa aku terlihat sedang sakit? Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi yang Taehyung tunjukkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya. Jimin yakin, terdapat sebuah air mata yang tersimpan dibalik obsidian berbinar yang kini tengah Taehyung tunjukkan padanya. Dan Taehyung merupakan orang yang handal dalam bidang menyembunyikan perasaannya, walau ia sendiri pernah mengatakan pada Jimin, bahwa semakin banyak ia tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya, saat itu pula ia telah menjadi seorang pembohong bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

Jimin pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada, ia akan terus melindungi keluarga serta sahabatnya, dan itu menggaris besarkan Taehyung, yang berarti, ia akan dengan senantiasa melindungi Taehyung. Karena kehadiran Taehyung memberikan sebuah perubahan besar dalam hidupnya, menjadi seorang pribadi yang lebih baik dan tak lagi menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk segala hal yang dirasa tak penting. Jika sebelumnya Jimin selalu menghabiskan segala waktu luangnya untuk menghibur dirinya untuk menonton bioskop atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya pada salah satu _café_ ternama dengan harga yang menjulang, kali ini Jimin lebih menikmati waktu liburan sederhananya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengajaknya untuk berkunjung pada salah satu panti asuhan yang berjarak tak cukup jauh dari rumah Taehyung, dan membantu pemilik panti asuhan untuk menjaga anak-anak kecil yang berada disana, hal yang untuk pertama kalinya Jimin lakukan dalam sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap waktu liburan datang?"

Sembari membawa salah satu anak penghuni panti asuhan kedalam gendongannya, Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung yang kini tengah sibuk bermain bersama dengan beberapa anak panti asuhan. Mereka menyambut Taehyung dengan penuh suka cita, terlihat seakan Taehyung bukanlah lagi sosok yang asing dimata mereka. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Jimin semakin yakin, bahwa Taehyung telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membantu pemilik panti asuhan ini dengan bermain serta menjaga para anak-anak kecil disana.

"Aku membuat jadwal harianku. Hari pertama pergi ke panti asuhan, seperti hari ini, hari pertama liburan dimulai. Lalu hari kedua bersama ayahku kita pergi ke sawah, membantu kakek dan nenekku menanam padi. Mungkin kau berminat untuk ikut denganku besok. Kau tidak perlu memasukkan kakimu pada lumpur sawah, kau bisa menunggu saja sembari melihatku."

Taehyung tetaplah seorang yang sederhana. Dan Jimin merasa tertarik dengan hal yang baru saja pria tersebut ceritakan padanya. Pada detik selanjutnya Jimin segera menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan bahwa besok ia akan ikut bersama Taehyung.

Esoknya, dengan motor butut milik ayah Taehyung, keduanya berangkat menuju sawah milik nenek dan kakek Taehyung. Sesekali keduanya bertukar tempat, terkadang Taehyung yang mengendarai motor dengan Jimin dibelakangnya, dan terkadang pula Jimin yang mengendarai motor tersebut. Taehyung bilang, perjalanan yang harus ditempuh untuk dapat sampai pada rumah neneknya dan dilanjutkan oleh sawah neneknya adalah selama dua jam lebih. Jimin merasa maklum kala itu, pada dasarnya, sawah memang berada pada bagian terpencil kota seperti desa. Dan nenek serta kakek Taehyung tinggal disana.

Sesampainya Jimin pada rumah nenek Taehyung, ia sempat dikejutkan oleh Taehyung yang segera diserbu oleh hampir puluhan anak kecil. Taehyung disambut dengan begitu manis oleh mereka semua yang memeluk Taehyung, mereka yang menjabat sebagai saudara Taehyung, mereka yang dengan polosnya mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa mereka merindukannya. Jimin bisa merasakan arti kekeluargaan dalam lingkaran kecil keluarga Taehyung, sebuah hal tak dimiliki oleh Jimin, sebuah hal yang telah lama pergi dari lingkar kecil keluarganya yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Selanjutnya keduanya disamput oleh sepasang pria dan wanita lanjut usia yang Jimin yakini merupakan kakek dan nenek Taehyung. Sebagai rasa hormatnya kala itu Jimin segera membungkukkan badannya pada mereka dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Taehyung. Ia sempat terkejut kala itu disaat ia baru saja selesai membungkukkan badannya, Taehyung segera merangkul tubuhnya dan mengatakan pada kakek serta nenek Taehyung sebuah hal;

"Jimin bukan temanku, tapi Jimin adalah sahabat terdekatku."

Jimin mau tak mau tersenyum kala itu, karena pada faktanya selepas Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya ia tak dapat menahan garis bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik keatas dan membuat sebuah lengkungan yang membentang dari ujung telinga kanannya menuju ujung telinga kirinya.

.

Yang Jimin tahu, Taehyung selalu melengkapi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terulas dengan lebar. Dan Jimin tidak pernah melihat sekalipun Taehyung menangis. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Taehyung menitikkan air matanya. Jimin tahu, Taehyung menangisi kecelakaan yang baru saja menimpanya. Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan fungsi kakinya, sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat dimana hari ulang tahunnya tengah berlangsung, dan sebuah kecelakaan yang disaksikan langsung oleh Jimin, Jimin yang merasa gagal menjadi sahabatnya karena tak dapat melindunginya.

Jimin kala itu memang menjadi satu-satunya yang setia menunggu Taehyung untuk siuman, Jimin menjadi satu-satunya yang segera menggenggam tangan Taehyung ketika pria tersebut sadar atas tidur panjangnya yang terjadi selama lebih dari tiga hari. Dan Jimin yang kala itu segera membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya ketika pria tersebut tahu bahwa ia mengalami kelumpuhan. Secara permanen.

Berkali-kali Jimin mencoba untuk menyemangati pria tersebut, agar ia tak lagi menjadi sosok pesimis yang terlihat tak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup yang setiap harinya menatap kosong objek dihadapannya. Jimin mencoba memberi tahu pria tersebut bahwa ia masih dapat berlatih berjalan dan memungkinkan bahwa itu dapat mengembalikan fungsi kakinya, walau kala itu pikiran Jimin mengatakan persetan dengan para dokter yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Taehyung mengalami kelumpuhan permanen.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah senyuman terlukis dengan manis pada wajah Jimin, ketika hasil dari kerja kerasnya menyemangati Taehyung membuahkan sebuah semangat hidup yang perlahan kembali muncul. Taehyung bekerja keras selama ini, berlatih setiap hari dengan bermodalkan tiang serta dinding dalam ruang kamar inapnya, berjalan secara hati-hati walau akhirnya ia akan terjatuh dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang bengkak karena dipaksakan untuk kembali berfungsi.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencoba menyakiti diriku disaat aku tahu bahwa ini tak akan berguna. Ini tak akan mengembalikan segalanya."

Jimin benci ketika ia harus kembali melihat sosok tanpa semangat seorang Taehyung. Dan Jimin benci ketika ia tak melihat satupun garis senyum pada wajah Taehyung. Taehyung yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjangnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menatapi kedua kakinya yang membiru. Sedangkan Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya dalam diam ikut menatapi kaki Taehyung sembari meringis kecil.

Hingga pada akhirnya Jimin mendapat sebuah ide, perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadapkan punggungnya kearah Taehyung. Ia sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatapi ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan apa yang hendak Jimin lakukan. Sebuah senyuman terulas pada wajah Jimin, lalu memberikan kode pada Taehyung agar pria tersebut segera naik keatas punggungnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Jimin kirimkan padanya melalui tatapan matanya, perlahan Taehyung mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Jimin, lalu melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jimin.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan hari ini. Dan seterusnya akan seperti ini keadaannya. Aku akan menopangmu hingga besok, lusa, minggu depan, dan seterusnya. Karena kita seorang sahabat."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ucapan Jimin, hingga akhirnya, untuk kedua kalinya Jimin melihat air mata Taehyung. Air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir membasahi pipi pria tersebut. Taehyung merasa, bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Jimin.

"Terimakasih."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung ditengah isak tangisnya. Ia hanya berpikir, bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan timbal balik atas segala pelajaran yang Taehyung berikan padanya, pelajaran kecil yang setiap harinya dapat mengubah kehidupannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

.

End.

.

Ehehe. Gak end sih sebenernya, masih ada next chapter dengan pair yang berbeda. Untuk chapter ini ada 95 line yang hobi ngerusuh, ini nih aku ngerasa emang mereka yang persahabatannya paling erat di bangtan, apalagi tahu kan pas tragedi Taehyung di bash netizen pas i need u era karena nyanyi lagu big bang loser pas mereka menang, dan disitu Jimin bener-bener susah payah ngehibur Taehyung, anjir gila so sweet banget emang persahabatan mereka. Iri : (

Well, untuk next chapter bakal ada 94 line, oldest line, dan bangtan members ft. jungkook. Biarinlah sih maknae ngejomblo bentaran, haha. RnR?


End file.
